This invention relates to photographic processing apparatus and is more particularly concerned with processing racks for use in such apparatus.
Published international patent application WO91/19226 (based on British patent application 9012860.4) discloses photographic processing apparatus in which a series of low volume processing tanks are provided. Each tank comprises a complete module or rack which can be removed from the apparatus for repair or maintenance. This arrangement enables the apparatus down-time to be minimized as the module or rack under repair is simply replaced with an identical operational module or rack.
In such apparatus, problems associated with non-uniform processing of the photographic material may be encountered due to local differences in the concentration of the processing solution. Agitation of the processing solution appears to provide one solution to this problem.
In other known photographic processing apparatus, pumps are used to recirculate and recycle processing solutions thereby producing the desired agitation of the processing solutions. However, such pumps are normally mounted externally to the processing tank and are connected thereto by means of an arrangement of flexible pipes. Submersible pumps mounted at the bottom of the processing tank and impellors may also be used to provide the necessary agitation.